Itachi Short Story!
by Naeu
Summary: This is a short story I have made about Itachi. Please comment constructively. I do appreciate it. I want to better my skills as a writer so your opinions matter.


It was a regular day at the Akatsuki base. Tobi was being loud and obnoxious and Deidara was trying to shut him up. Hidan was quietly sitting in the corner working on some voodoo dolls, while Kakuzu was secretly selling them. Itachi and Pein were out somewhere fooling around. You were silently sitting on the couch watching a nostalgic T.V. show. When you were young, you were inseparable from Itachi. Being one of the best in your clan, the ANBU decided to name you co-captain. Your superior was Itachi. You knew his family quite well. You also knew that his father was some uptight police man who expects a lot out of his sons. After feeling Itachi's spite towards his dad, you kept a close eye on their relationship. That not all you kept a close eye on. You watched Itachi's back, hoping for nothing short of luck for him. A tear came from your eye. Deep down in your heart, you knew you missed those old days. Who doesn't? It was the time to be naïve and ignorant to the troubles in the world. Well, scratch that. As a child you were exposed to all kinds of violence and trouble. It was expected as a co-captain. You wished your childhood would have been normal, but you still loved it. Working with Itachi was probably one of the best experiences you have had. As you look upon the present, you find yourself to be Itachi's lover. "Hey." You hear a cool, piercing voice come from behind you. It was him. "Hey love." You say calmly getting up to kiss him. "Is Pein back, as well?" "Yeah, he wants to speak with you and I in his office."

Being called to Pein's post was a normal act. "Yo!" You jump in Pein's office trying to scare him with Itachi following behind. Mission Unsuccessful. "Now, Namie. I have an important mission for you. Cut the crap. You and Itachi are to go find and battle Sasuke and bring him here. Orochimaru's recovery process is almost complete. We can't risk having him reborn into Sasuke's body. Go! You have one day to prepare. It will take you two days to reach his base. You must retrieve him within ten hours and you must be back in another two days." "Roger that!" You yelled enthusiastically. As you walked out to get all your weapons and your wolf,

Yukiko, meaning snow. You two, or three included Yukiko, were ready in no time and were headed out the door after a few hours. As you proceeded your way to Orochimaru's base, you wanted to show your affection for Itachi. "Hey…" You say casually. "What?" Itachi replies in his usual cold-hearted self. "I want you to be careful. I don't doubt your skills, but I don't want to risk your life. If anything happened, I wouldn't be able to live without you." "I think YOU should be careful. You are weaker than me. Keep your guard up at all times. If you die on me, it would be too much trouble." You giggled. This was Itachi's way of showing affection. He really cared about you and you cared about him.

After traveling for two days, you stationed a few miles away from Orochimaru's base to rest. "It is almost time. So, this is the plan. You take the eastern half of the base and I shall take the western half. I suspect Sasuke will be resting in the center room. We go through ALL of the rooms to make sure no one else is there. Once you are done checking, go wait around Sasuke's room. If he notices your presence, go straight into battle." You laid out the plan to Itachi. He understood with no questions. "Lets go!" The two of you separated. It took you a long time to cover the western half. By the time you reached Sasuke's door, Itachi was standing and waiting. "Ready…GO!" You both burst into his room. To no avail, Sasuke was not in his room. "I have waited for you. It took you a while." Behind Itachi, you heard a deep, powerful voice. "Argh, cut the bullshit. You are coming with us. Pein has some business with you." You firmly stated. "You think I will come so easily. I have trained so long. SO LONG. To face my dearest brother. Itachi! You shall atone for your sins! I shall have my revenge." Sasuke clamored with all his might before starting a brawl with Itachi. While Itachi tried not to kill his beloved brother, you summoned Yukiko. "Come on out, Baby!" Yukiko was lunging for Sasuke, unfortunately you heard an annoying cry come from outside. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" It was Sakura. She, Naruto and Sai marched into the room assuming battle positions. "Damn it! Get out of here!!" "Namie?? Namie?! You joined to Akatsuki?? I can't believe you! How could you?!" Naruto yelled. When you were younger, you were pretty close friends with him. It has been over five years since you have last seen him. "I joined. Heh. I enjoy every second. I also get to be with Itachi, my love. Doesn't that make you sick…Sasuke." You tried to piss off Sasuke to continue the battle. "You…insolent wench. How could you? I will kill you both. Die a slow death." "Enough talk, foolish little brother. Fight me." Itachi said calmly. Itachi took care of Sasuke and you took on Team Kakashi. You managed to defeat them before Sasuke. They were forced to retreat. "Ack…How tiresome, Yukiko!" Yukiko was whining while pointing his nose to Itachi. At that moment, you saw Itachi collapse onto the floor. Blood dribbled down the floor and to your feet. You had a panic attack.

The one you loved was on the floor. Bleeding profusely. You were also forced to retreat. "Damn it! Itachi…Don't leave me. I need you." You cried as you made your way into the forest. "Sasuke…You shall not get away with this." ". I……love…you." When Itachi said this, the cascade of tears falling from your eyes grew faster. "Itachi! Don't leave us!!" "U…s?" The words barely slipped out of his lips. "Don't leave me. Don't leave your child! I need you. WE need you!!" "I...am….sorry…." Itachi's eyes dropped. His body fell heavy as he fell silent. "I'll do it. I have to risk it." You had inherited a forbidden jutsu. It was a resurrection style one. This jutsu required a sacrifice. In order to bring back one's life, you must sacrifice another's. To prepare for this, you drew a barrier around Itachi and you in blood. Enchanting words consecutively, you release the jutsu. All you remembered was bleeding coming from your stomach and Itachi hold you in his warm arms.

When you woke up, you were at the Akatsuki base. "What…happened?" As the nightmares came back to you, your concern for Itachi grew copious. "ITACHI!" You scream at random. "Where is he? Is he ok? Ahh? Itachi!" As you were calling for him, a dark figure approached the room. "Stupid." Was the only words Itachi said as he knocked your head, playfully. You jumped him when you saw him. "I was so worried. I almost lost you! I told you not to die like that! Don't ever leave me." You nagged him while crying for a while. During your rant, you remembered that a sacrifice was necessary in order to bring back a life. "Itachi…" You pushed away from him. "Where…is the baby?!" "I'm sorry. The baby…was used as a sacrifice." When you heard this, a new waterfall was born from your eyes. It took a long time to recover the loss of your child. Pein walked into the room at that moment. "I am sorry for your loss. To add to the gloom, Sasuke couldn't be brought back to base. Although, I am glad you made it back alive. Welcome back." You two lived the future together happily, only going on missions together to ensure each others safety. "I love you." Those words were the last and first things you heard everyday from that day forth.


End file.
